I'm here!
by AikawaKazu
Summary: Kisah cinta penuh kesedihan yang entah kenapa kutulis... . .v dunt furget to read then review


Dragon Nest Online Fan Fiction

A Dragon Nest Online Fan Fiction

By: Aikawa Kazu

**Title** : I'm here!

**Length** : Two-Shot

Chapter I : I'll always with You!

Chapter II : I'm Promise!

**Character(s)** :

- Aikawa Kazu/Nargone, Lunar Knight

- Kaneko Miku/Rune, Wind Walker

- Narutaki Shinobu/Dragunov, Gladiator

- Masaomi R. Vermillion/Cleo, Pyromancer

- Suzuki Kida/Kida, Inquisitor

- Yuurin Asuka/Asuka, Shooting Star

- Kurosaki Hyuga/Cross, Crusader

- Haruna Misaki/Kuroyukihime, Majesty

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san~ ^^

FF pertama yg ngambil dari G.O.! xDD Dragon Nest Online, siapa yg gtw nih G.O.?(bayi gtw, Zu xP) wkwkwkwk! xDD hzz, yaudh, ni FF berdasarkan 'campur sari'(?) x3b, maksudnya, ni FF inspirasinya dari beeeeeeerrrrrrbbbbbaaaaagggggaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii~ (menggila! xP)

Hahahaha, yahh, gtulah minna ^^ (biasa, Kazu 'kan mantan alayer! xP), Kazu ndiri jujur, nih FF inspirasinya dari apa aja Kazu lupa .w.v , tp gpp khan? x3 yg penting isi nya brow… xDD

Serial pertama Kazu, bikin FF tentang G.O. yang nyeritain kedua dunianya, DuTa(Dunia nyata) & DuMay(Dunia maya) [+ DuRel(Dunia Pararel) (?)] (ngaco nih Kazu! xDD)

Hng, ini intinya tuh, cewe ama cowo (kecuali Miku ama Kazu) tu saling suka tp gk ama jodohnya, nah, tiap-tiap dari mereka bakal nyari yg klop utk mereka :3b

Ugh! Sulit kk! ,/

Huft~ cekidot aja wizz… d=w=b

**NB: Kazu Do Not Own Dragon Nest Characters! It is belong to Kreon, Shanda Games and Eye Dentity!**

* * *

~I'm Here~

[Chapter I/II: I'll always with You!]

**Pagi tadi, aku melihat pacar-ku mencium gadis lain, tak tak lain lagi adalah sahabatku—**

"Mau bicara tentang apa, Miku-chan?", tanya seseorang yang tetap menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah pacar-ku.

"Aku melihatmu mencium Masaomi… apa-apaan itu?", kemudian aku mendekatinya lalu menamparnya dengan keras. Setelah itu, aku pun bergegas pergi dari hadapannya sambil menahan air mata yang berusaha untuk keluar. 'Tak kusangka… Shinobu…kau—', kesedihan dalam pikiranku membuatku tidak konsentrasi saat berjalan, mengakibatkanku menabrak seorang lelaki yang sebaya denganku—

"A-ah, g-gomen", kata lelaki itu sambil membantuku berdiri.

"D-daijobu dakara…", kata yang seharusnya tak terucap oleh orang yang bersalah.

"O-ore? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?", lelaki itu menyadari jika aku menangis.

"I-iye, w-watashi wa d-daijobu, dakara…s-sumimasen—", segera saja aku meninggalkan lelaki itu di belakang.

Di dalam kamar, tempat terakhir yang bisa membuatku tengan, aku menangis sambil menutupi wajahku dengan bantal.

"Shinobu…doushite—?", tangisanku yang terisak-isak terdengar oleh ibu.

"Miku-chan?", Mama membuka pintu perlahan sambil memanggil namaku kemudian mendekatiku.

"Mama…", aku memeluk mama dengan erat sambil tetap menangis. Mama, orang nomor 1 yang paling kusayangi, dengan penuh kasih membelai rambutku.

"Ne, Miku-chan, doushite? Cerita pada Mama…", bujuk Mama sambil tetap membelai rambutku.

"Shinobu…hiks…Shinobu, Ma…", kataku dengan terisak-isak.

"Kenapa dengan Shinobu, sayang?", tanya mama sambil mengusap air mataku. Namun, tangisanku malah semakin menjadi-jadi—

Perlahan, kubuka kedua mataku, kemudian kuraba bagian bawah mataku.

"Y-yang benar saja!?", yap, akibat dari menangis semalaman. Aku jadi kasihan pada mama yang juga semalaman berusaha membuatku berhenti menangis, gomenasai, mama.

Huft~ untung ini hari minggu, jadi tidak perlu malu karena tak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang mata panda ini.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan!", sapa mama saat aku turun dari lantai 2.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, mama!", sapaku balik pada mama. Semoga mama tidak menyadari keberadaan mata panda ini.

"Ne, Miku-chan, antingmu hilang sebelah, juga kalungmu.", kata mama memberitahuku, tapi, kenapa aku sendiri yang mengenakan accessories itu tidak sadar!? Tapi juga, untunglah mama tidak sadar dengan keberadaan mata panda ini.

"Ee!?", teriakku terkejut setelah kuraba telinga kiri dan leherku.

"Mo, Miku-chan…", keluh mama sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!? Anting dan pendant itu— ah, lupakan, itu pemberian Shinobu, dan sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, jadi, percuma aku menyesali kehilangan benda-benda itu.

Selesai mandi, mama memintaku untuk membeli sayur dan buah-buahan untuk membuat salad di supermarket. Tentu saja aku tidak mengeluh, apalagi menolak! Aku senang jika bisa membantu mama dan membuatnya bahagia. Perjalanan menuju toko terasa sangat dingin karena seminggu lagi adalah musim dingin dan untung saja aku mengenakan jaket yang lumayan tebal, hehehe~

"Mo~, di mana daun seladanya?", keluhku kesal mencari bahan terakhir, daun selada. Maklum saja, aku jarang ke supermarket meskipun aku seorang perempuan.

"O-onii-chan…", seorang anak laki-laki usia sekitar 6 tahun menangis di dekatku, dan ternyata ia tersesat.

"Ee? Kamu kenapa?", tanyaku sambil berlutut dan menghapus air matanya.

"O-onii-chan, di mana onii-chan?", anak itu terus menangis, dan karena ib. akhirnya,aku membawanya ke kantor keamanan.

"oh, jadi namamu Ryou.", kata seorang petugas sambil tersenyum. "baiklah, kalau begitu **Bagi keluarga yang kehilangan anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun yang bernama Ryou diharapkan menuju ke sumber suara**", petugas keamanan itu mengumumkan melalui microphone yang terdengar di seluruh area supermarket.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang remaja laki-laki berlari menuju kantor keamanan.

"Ryou!", serunya, dan ternyata—

"Onii-chan!", Ryou tersenyum kembali setelah bertemu dengan kakaknya yang—

"K-kau?", aku terkejut. Bukankah dia yang kemarin kutabrak?

"Oh, kau. Aikawa Kazu desu.", katanya sambil menggendong adiknya.

"K-kaneko Miku", aku memperkenalkan diriku pada Kazu dan bersalaman dengannya.

Kazu kemudian menurunkan adiknya lalu membungkuk. "Arigatou gozaimasu, atas kebaikanmu.", setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kazu merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"I-itu!?", aku benar-benar terkejut! Anting dan pendantku!

"Kau menjatuhkannya ketika kita bertabrakan kemarin.", Kazu memberikan anting dan pendant itu padaku.

"G-gomenasai", kataku terdunduk karena menabraknya kemarin.

"Daijobu!", serunya sambil tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa pipiku terasa panas. Senyuman itu…

Kazu dan adiknya, Ryou membantuku mencari daun selada di grocery site, dan kami menemukannya. Setelah membayar semua belanjaanku di kasir, tak kusangka Kazu menawariku tumpangan ke rumah. Oh God! Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Tuhan, perasaan apa ini? Dadaku terasa sesak.

Sampai di rumah, kejutan kedua, mama berada di depan rumah menunggu aku pulang! Oh, bagaimana aku menjelaskan hal ini pada mama!? Berangkat berjalan kaki tapi pulang diantar oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang menaiki motor sport! Mama, jangan salah paham!

"A-arigatou, Kazu-san", aku berterima kasih pada Kazu sambil membungkuk. Ini…

"Douita Miku! Saa, itekimasu~!", seru Kazu sambil memutar motornya.

"Iterasai, Aikawa-kun!", salam mama— tunggu! Mama kenal Kazu!?

"Hai, omaa-chan!", balas Kazu sambil melambaikan tangan dan mulai menjalankan motornya.

"Pai-pai, omaa-chan!", seru Ryou yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

"O-omaa-chan?", aku tertegun. Mama dipanggil 'omaa-chan'!?

"Doushite, Miku-chan?", mama melirik ke arahku, bukan, mama memperhatikan pipiku yang memerah! Mama jahat!

Setelah meletakkan belanjaan, aku bergegas menuju kamar lalu menutup pintu. Melakukan apa yang jarang gadis remaja lakukan, aku mengenakan NervGear, memasang _game_ favoritku dan menancapkan plug in NervGear ke konektor di PC. Berbaring dan "Link Start!"

Bermain _online game_ adalah hobiku sekitar setahun yang lalu. Dragon Nest online, adalah game favoritku.

"Hah~ akhirnya bisa bersantai~", aku berbaring di padang rumput yang luas, di bawah pohon yang rindang. Di game ini, aku adalah seorang Wind Walker level 50, entah kenapa aku bisa sampai level max sementara.

"Crescent Cleave!", suara teriakan itu mengejutkanku yang tak lama kemudian ada 5 garis vertikal berwarna biru menuju ke arahku.

"N-nani!?", dengan sigap, aku menghindari 5 tebasan vertical itu yang bisa saja memiliki efek yang besar jika terkena.

"Gravity Ball!", dilanjut dengan 3 buah bola sihir yang berukuran 8x lebih besar dari bola basket mengelilingiku. Yah, harus berusaha menghindar lagi.

"Piercing Shot!", seruku ke arah seorang gadis yang mengeluarkan bola sihir berwarna hitam yang memiliki gravitasi yang lumayan kuat.

"Uagh!", gadis itu terpental setelah terkena 2 buah anak panahku.

"Kuroyukihime!", teriak seorang lelaki dengan gaya rambut jade berwarna putih yang mendekati gadis yang tersungkur di tanah itu.

Nargone dan Kuroyukihime, pasangan duet yang selalu kompak. Aku bahkan yakin, mereka pasti sudah memiliki hubungan special, namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Kuroyukihime menyukai Nargone, sedangkan Nargone tidak. Tapi, entah kenapa, itu membuatku lega.

"Hehehe, daijobu ka, Kuroyukihime?", tanyaku sembari mendekati Kuroyukihime.

"Ugh, seperti biasa. Kau selalu sigap.", katanya memujiku.

"Hmph, _keep it up_, Rune.", Nargone mengatakan hal itu sambil menepuk kepalaku…

"Ne, Rune-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar kau putus dengan Dragunov.", perkataan Kuroyukihime membuatku teringat dengan Shinobu.

"H-hai, begitulah…", kataku sambil tertunduk, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Ne, daijobu, dia memang bukan yang terbaik untukmu, tapi aku tahu, bahwa di dunia yang luas ini, pasti ada!", Kuroyukihime berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Arigatou, Kuroyukihime…", ucapku sambil memeluk Kuroyukihime.

Sedangkan Nargone sedang asik bermain dengan kucing _pet_-nya, Maru.

"Douite ne, ano, aku punya kenalan di sini, dia seorang Inquisitor. Ingin bertemu?", Kuroyukihime terlihat bersemangat saat menyampaikan hal itu.

"Nargone-kun kami—", belum sempat Kuroyukihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nargone log out dari game.

"Uh? N-nande?", kami bingung dengan tindakan Nargone itu.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol dengan Kuroyukihime tentang Inquisitor yang ingin ia kenalkan padaku, tidak semua informasi yang Kuroyukihime beritahukan padaku membuat hatiku tergerak. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan aneh dari Nargone. Aku khawatir dengannya.

"Rune-chan? Ne, Rune-chan!", Kuroyukihime menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"H-hai?!", aku terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"Mo~ aku menceritakanmu tentang Kida, apa kau tidak tertarik?"

"Hnn, aku khawatir dengan Nargone…", kataku lesu.

"Nargone…ka? Kau…suka dengan Nargone, ya?", pertanyaan Kuroyukihime membuatku terkejut. 'suka', "aku…aku juga menyukainya…", Kuroyukihime tertunduk setelah mengatakannya.

"A-ano, a-aku hanya khawatir, Kuroyukihime. B-bukan berarti aku suka dengan Nargone", aku mencoba menjelaskan pada Kuroyukihime tentang kebohongan ini. Aku tidak bisa menyukai Nargone. Dragunov, yang tak lain lagi adalah Shinobu, aku lebih baik hilang kontak dengannya.

"H-hounto ni?", Kuroyukihime menatapku dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak mungkin kukatakan yang sesungguhnya pada sahabatku. Jika Rune tidak bisa memiliki Nargone, tolong biarkanlah Miku memiliki Kazu—

"Ohayou, mama!", sapaku pada mama sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan! Kau tampak bersemangat. Ada apa?", Tanya mama curiga. Aduh, ayolah, ma~ masa anakmu tidak boleh bersemangat?

"Iye, nandemonai~!", kuambil roti panggang di meja makan lalu kucium pipi mama, "Itekimasu~!", aku berlari keluar sambil melambaikan tangan pada mama."

"Itterasai~", kata mama sambil tersenyum.

Aku biasa berangkat sekolah naik kereta dengan jam pagi, 07:00 am. Saat di stasiun, aku melihat seorang lelaki yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Mungkinkah—

"K-Kazu-kun?", '-kun'!? oh tidak!, aku menyapanya seperti aku akrab dengannya!

"Hai?", lelaki itu berbalik, "Oh, ohayou, Miku-chan~!", '-chan'!? Kazu-kun, perkembangan yang terlalu signifikan~!

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, K-Kazu-kun~", ugh, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya~! "K-kau juga naik jam pagi?", tanyaku sambil tetap menunduk. Tak akan kubiarkan Kazu-kun melihat wajahku yang memerah ini!

"Yah, begitulah~ mau bareng? Kita satu rayon, 'kan? Kau di Yomi Utara, 'kan?", bagaimana dia bisa tahu!?

Akhirnya, aku dan Kazu-kun naik kereta yang sama dan turun di stasiun yang sama juga. Namun, setelah berjalan beberapa saat, kami harus berpisah karena jalur akses menuju sekolah kami sudah berbeda.

"Yomi Utara, ya? Sore jaa...ne—", Kazu menepuk kepalaku beberapa kali kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Kazu-kun! Pukul 03:00 pm!", teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan. Kazu-kun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan.

"Oi!", sentak suara yang nyaring dengan sebuah pukulan di bahu. Aku berbalik dan—

"A-Asuka!?", aku berhadapan dengan gadis terganas di kelasku yang juga partner bermainku.

"Siapa dia, Miku-chan? Pacarmu, ya?", tanya Asuka penuh selidik.

"I-iye!", bantahku tegas, padahal dalam hati...

Sekali lagi, aku melihat Shinobu dan juga mantan sahabatku, Masaomi sedang berciuman di belakang gudang sekolah setelah jam pulang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sebuah tangan yang bersandar di bahuku, lalu aku pun berbalik.

"Kazu-kun!?", setetes air mata jatuh dari pipiku, dan Kazu-kun pun mengetahuinya. Dia menatapku dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi meng-iba padaku. Karena tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku, aku menyembunyikan wajahku di bahu kanan Kazu-kun sambil terisak.

"Daijobu, dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu.", Kazu-kun membiarkanku memeluknya erat. Aku mencium aroma Kazu-kun, aroma _cologne_ yang membuat releks. Terima kasih, Kazu-kun—

[One Month Later]

Hubunganku dengan Kazu-kun lama kelamaan semakin dekat. Namun, kedekatan itu juga amat menyakitkan saat Kazu mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya—

"Ano, Miku-chan...", Kazu-kun memanggilku dengan nada agak pelan.

"Hmm? Nande?", tanyaku sambil mengayunkan ayunan perlahan.

"A-aku akan melanjutkan studiku di luar negeri dan akan berangkat besok lusa.", kata Kazu-kun sambil tertunduk. Dan entah kenapa, ini membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

"S-sou ka. G-ganbaru you, Kazu...-kun.", aku menghentikan ayunanku. Menahan sesuatu yang ingin mengalir dari mataku.

Tanpa kuduga, Kazu-kun merangkulku dari belakangku. Ini membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Miku...", Kazu-kun mempererat pelukannya, aku hanya bisa membiarkan air mataku mengalir.

"K-Kazu-kun...", kesunyian malam membuat isak tangisku terdengar cukup keras.

Setelah cukup lama, Kazu-kun beranjak menuju ke depanku, kemudian menghapus air mataku.

"_We'll always together. Cuz I'll always with you_", kami berciuman di malam yang sepi, di tengah taman dengan cahaya lampu dan bulan yang mengawasi kami—

Sejak aku menganalmu, aku bisa melupakan masa laluku lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kau yang selalu mendukungku, memberiku semangat dan juga yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu— bahkan aku pun belum pernah memberimu apapun sampai sekarang...

Aku merasa menjadi sebuah beban bagimu, karena hanya tangisan dan aduan tentang masa lalu yang kuberikan padamu. Maaf, jika aku terlalu lama untuk menyadari perasaan ini. Tapi, tidak bisakah lebih lama lagi?

"**Kazu-kun, daisuki dai you—"**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Hzz...

Istimewa gk, minna..? .w.

Jangan lupa untuk Review yah~!? \^o^/

Pai pai~ ^^/

Credit by: Aikawa Kazu

Copyright (c) 2013

Alright Reserved


End file.
